


Waiting for Winter

by crownedvictorious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Naruto's such a nerd, Not a Crossover, One Shot, Sasuke's got it bad, short and sweet, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedvictorious/pseuds/crownedvictorious
Summary: It seemed the closer they got to mid-July, the harder it was for his roommate to shut up about Game of Thrones. Sasuke was convinced his friend was wasting his time. Why would he watch a fantasy when he could be fulfilling Sasuke's?





	Waiting for Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on Ascension and another two-shot but I was so excited for the new season of Game of Thrones, I just couldn't help myself. So here's me projecting my excitement onto these two.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy.

**4 Months Prior**

 

It was an early March afternoon and the campus library was calm and peaceful. He released a quiet sigh, holding his hands together as if in prayer before he opened his eyes with a determined glint and clicked play.

The video was just over a minute long, but it left Naruto gripped with a familiar excitement and anticipation. He felt his heart pound as he heard the echoing narration over the ominous sounds of impassioned yells, clashing swords, and awesome roars. He was still for a moment after it ended. Then, he took his headphones off and took a deep breath. He felt the sting of oncoming tears as he stared up past the ceiling, toward some unknown but ever-present god who somewhere, somehow, knew exactly what he wanted...and had given it to him.

“...I’m ready. I am beyond ready,” he said with such severity, it made his companion scoff at him from across the table.

He looked back down at him with a look of warning, “Don’t ruin this moment for me, Sasuke.” 

“It’s going to be a long four months for you, isn’t it?”

“Fuck. Don’t remind me. I was so excited just now, you ass.”

“Not my problem,” he said bluntly before going back to work on his own laptop.

Naruto just glared at him from across the table before reaching over and closing it while he typed his essay. Normally, the glare Sasuke was throwing back at him would be enough to incite the two to violence. But Naruto stayed seated, facing his friend with a quiet anger.

“Don’t you dare underestimate the Game of Thrones.”

 

**1 Month Prior**

 

“Sasuke!"

Sasuke almost spilled his tea as Naruto burst into the kitchen of their apartment, nearly knocking him over.

“Christ! Naruto, what the hell?!”

“It’s coming, Sasuke.”

“What is!?”

“WINTER.”

“That’s it. I’m leaving.”

“Wait. Sasuke-”

“I’m going to my room and if you try to bother me, I’m gonna Hodor your ass!” he yelled as he slammed the door to his room. Naruto stayed behind in the kitchen, staring at Sasuke’s door for a moment.

“...That doesn’t make any sense,” he said loudly enough for Sasuke to hear him.

“ _Fuck_ you!” Sasuke yelled back, his voice muffled through the door.

Naruto had been getting on his last nerve with this Game of Thrones nonsense. What was the big deal anyway? It was just TV. What kind of shallow entertainment could be so addicting as to warrant so much of his attention? Sasuke had been trying for _months_ to subtly hint his interest and found zero success. He was starting to run out of ideas. Soon, he’d have to sneak into Naruto’s room in the middle of the night wearing nothing but a bathrobe and just straddle him until the idiot finally got the hint.

He caught himself starting to think that it was actually a good a idea for minute before shaking his head and drinking his tea at his desk. He stared at his bright laptop screen. His next essay for his history class was halfway finished but he was starting to feel somewhat curious about this show that his roommate was so excited about.

He had finished the first season a week later, closing his laptop quietly with a frown.

_Damn. It’s brilliant._

For the next couple weeks, Sasuke discreetly caught up with the show and quickly came to understand why Naruto had been so irritating about it. He tolerated and even shared his excitement as it exponentially grew the closer they came to the premiere of the seventh season. Although he had to be careful to not give away the fact that he now knew exactly what Naruto was talking about and possibly more, since he had also exhausted the available information he could find for the lore. At that point, Sasuke knew he was in way too deep.

“It won’t be the same without Hodor,” Naruto sighed over a hot bowl of curry had Sasuke made a few days before the new season began.

 _He’s right. I’ll never hear “hold the door” the same way ever again,_ Sasuke thought to himself, mourning the kind giant.

“Yeah-” Sasuke agreed before remedying that as quickly as possible, “Well I’m sure all of your imaginary friends are just fine in their imaginary afterlives.”

Naruto had looked at him curiously before rolling his eyes and proceeding to explain who Hodor was and his significance to the story. Sasuke just nodded and humored him as he spoke, refusing to give into the urge to engage Naruto in a full blown conversation about the next season. He may have had feelings for Naruto, but he had more pride than to admit he had binge watched all six seasons in less than a month to catch up to a show that he had previously and regularly ridiculed Naruto for watching. That said, he admittedly had no idea when it would be a good time for Naruto to know that he had done so.

Sasuke considered the possibility that he might have to take that secret to his grave.

 

**The Season Premiere**

* * *

**Present Day**

 

“What?! Kiba, come on man, we do this every year! It’s tradition!”

Sasuke heard Naruto talking loudly into his phone as he worked on another assignment in the living room.

“Really?! With your girlfriend? What happened to crows before hoes...? Wait no, Kiba I didn’t mean that. I’m sure she’s great, it’s just...” Naruto sighed, completely desperate before continuing, “...You’re my way into HBO, man...”

Sasuke glanced at his friend as he paced around the apartment while on his phone. It seemed Kiba wasn’t going to be able to provide Naruto with HBO this year. Interesting.

He felt Naruto plop down onto the couch beside him, looking completely defeated as he stared up at the ceiling in sorrow.

“It’s not fair, Sasuke...I don’t know what I’m gonna do...” he muttered.

Sasuke got up then and headed to the kitchen. Naruto watched him leave with a frown, feeling ignored, “...Asshole,” he said, hearing Sasuke put something in the microwave before turning to face the ceiling again. He closed his eyes to consider his options. He would’ve called Sakura but she was studying abroad in France for the semester. Maybe he could go to a watch party by himself? He supposed he could also break into someone’s house and attempt to use their cable for an hour undetected.

_Nah._

He felt something warm drop into his lap. He glanced down, surprised to see a bowl of popcorn and Sasuke standing before him.

“...Winter is here,” Sasuke said plainly before turning on their tv. Having already connected his laptop to it with his HDMI cable, he planned to stream the show off his month old HBONow account.

Naruto just stared at him blankly, his jaw open. Meanwhile, Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and prepared his laptop to stream the episode in the next half hour. Though he did enjoy having his attention, he was also starting to feel uncomfortable under Naruto’s bewildered gaze. He glanced over at Naruto again to find him still staring in disbelief. He reached over slightly to close his mouth shut with an elegant tap on his chin.

“I know I’m a much better sight than the white walkers, but try to keep your eyes on the screen because I won’t be pausing or rewinding anything. And don’t even think about opening your mouth once it starts. I will make Ramsay look virtuous.”

He could practically hear Naruto’s thoughts racing in frantic confusion. He just stared back, lifting a brow and giving his friend that rarest hint of a smile. Those ocean blues just kept their gaze on him, wide and amazed.

“...I think I’m in love with you,” Naruto said to him.

_Fucking nailed it._

Sasuke silently praised himself while also barely avoiding reaching over to grab Naruto by those soft blonde locks that he had fantasized about for years. He was a patient man and he would play his cards right.

“Hm. Can’t say I blame you-” he began to reply before he was rather roughly pushed down. His back now on the couch, he stared up at Naruto who hovered above him merely inches away from his face. It was his turned to be shocked.

“Naruto- what-" 

“I wasn’t kidding,” his friend replied hesitantly but sincerely. And Sasuke could have sworn he was...blushing?

Sasuke had no time to verify if the object of his desire was indeed red in the face because suddenly that face very close to his. Their breaths mingled for a moment, their eyes locking and searching one another for a sign. Then they saw it; their gazes warm and glazed as they told each other the truth without speaking a word.

There were no questions or hesitations then. They pressed their lips against each other, brushing them gently as their eyes fell closed. Naruto reached around Sasuke to hold him close as Sasuke ran his fingers through that gold hair. Their kiss deepened, mouths opening to let each other in further and dismantle the boundaries they had both hated. They reveled in the feeling of being together, of being one and complete.

They came apart for air, both smiling.

“It took you long enough, moron,” Sasuke said softly.

“Me? I was about to bust into your room in nothing but a bathrobe so you’d finally take the hint,” Naruto replied, panting.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before he burst into a low chuckle. Naruto felt his laugh tug at his heartstrings. He laughed along with him.

“Maybe we’re both morons, huh?”

Sasuke looked at him, his hand still in his hair. He smirked as he replied curtly, “No, it’s just you.”

“Huh?! Why?!”

“Because the show’s about to start and you were about to make an attempt at fucking me into this couch.”

Sasuke could confirm Naruto’s blush this time as his friend panicked, “What?! No! I was- we were....what do you mean _attempt_!?”

“Are we going to pretend you’re not hard right now? Is it me...or Game of Thrones, Naruto?”

“....You’re making me choose? Sasuke...I can’t...” Naruto begged.

“Fine....Do you know what I choose, Naruto...?” Sasuke said carefully as he looked Naruto dead in the eye.

“...What?” he replied cautiously.

Sasuke lifted himself up, pressing another ardent kiss to Naruto’s lips before he looked at him closely.

“...I choose violence,” he said quietly.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Naruto said, having completely expected Sasuke to be serious.

“Alright, now get off me. The show starts in ten minutes and I ordered your favorite.”

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have said that. Now I don’t wanna get off you.”

The two proceeded to wrestle each other to the ground, where they continued to struggle against each other before they gave in and made out for a while longer. The doorbell rang several minutes later, spurring Naruto to leave Sasuke that time and allowing Sasuke to finally get up and properly settle himself on the couch with the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Naruto came back shortly after and sat down with his ramen in his lap. He took in a whiff of the miso and sighed quietly, pressing his hands together to break the chopsticks.

“I’m ready. Let’s do it.”

Sasuke smirked at him, chewing on his popcorn before he pressed play.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is hyped for the new season!? Because I can barely contain myself. 
> 
> This one didn't much sexual content because it didn't fit well within what I envisioned (also I didn't have time lol), but I hope you guys still liked it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Valar Morghulis
> 
> \- CV


End file.
